Wonder what stoped the Rain
by Waiyi
Summary: Ichiruki fluff and a little OOCJust a tiny drop.Oneshot collection.Critique Heavily and you enjoy the story.
1. What stoped the rain?

Rukia's POV

"…When I first lay my eyes upon you

You were special in some way

Your looked hurt, innocent and yet still strong willed

Like a child masking your own disappointment

You pout and bark insults to protect yourself from jerks

Holding back your tears

Being strong

Having the will to save lives

Defending your heart's stilts to be motivated

Risking your life

Relentlessly fighting your way through

For me…..a girl you almost barely known until today

I notice those scowls you give are slowly disappearing

Those smiles you rarely give are showing

Seems like the rain final stopped some way…"

"Oi, midget why are you staring at me like that?" Rukia finally snapped out of her train of thought "Nothing strawberries now let's go home...baka…"

….In a great distance you could see a bright orange hair boy and raven hair girl holding hands…

First time writing for fanfiction…Just a little sweet poem and ending scene

I'm bad. I know. Just want to try to make a story for my favorite couple in bleach.

Blah….review


	2. Little child

Lullaby for a stormy night- Vienna Teng (song)

**Comfort You**

Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight 

**Ichigo's POV**

"Just like all the other June 17ths, I always think back to my past, the rainy afternoon when my mother was killed. This day always seems to be hard for me, dad, Karin and mostly Yuzu. But this year it is a little different. Rukia looked different that day…"

Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight 

**Rukia's POV**

"That day you just looked so sad. Yet you smile trying to not make any one worried. How many countless time I might slap you that day you would still be sad. There is no way I can't snap you out of this cold, depressing day even if the sun shines, it is a problem, and you can only let me in your deep past to let me help you ease the pain away…"

And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

**Ichigo's POV**

"I just finished my shower, lying on my bed watching the night sky. I was still half awake at 11o'clock. There was a sudden sound of some one walking in my room. Her gentle ands brushed my bangs away from my face. Her soft, warm hands were comforting in the summer night..." 

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

**Rukia's POV**

"I crept slowly into Ichigo's room. He was sound asleep and he usually looked peaceful sleeping, but tonight he looked like some thing was irritating him. As if some thing is piercing his abdomen. I suddenly was sitting next to him on his bed, and brushed away his bangs. Stroking his face, he suddenly bolted up and put me into a warm embrace as I was about to leave. "Rukia...Sta…sta...Stay here for a while… please" was all he said…"

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight 

**Ichigo's POV**

"I don't know why I did that but it felt right. I held on to her tightly, like my life depended on her. "Ok" was all she said hesitantly wrapping her slim arms around my waist, we stayed like that and fell asleep…."

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight 

Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close 

**Rukia's POV**

"No matter what happens, fate will always lead me back to you, Ichigo, you little idiot. My red string of fate is tied onto you tightly... Your tough on the outside but really deep inside you are a little boy trying to be brave. You have matured since I met you. You have changed and knowing that, I kind of have these weird twinges when I'm near your presence, maybe I have feelings more feelings than admiration …"

And I hope that you'll know...  
everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

The next morning, Isshin went to his son's room to do his routine "Kick-son-awake" routine. In mid way he found Rukia-chan and his little boy snuggling. Grinning stupidly he took out a camera, and snapped at least 20 photos of this little event.

**The end **


End file.
